


A Tale of Two Mods

by AngstyZebra



Category: Junjou Romantica, Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstyZebra/pseuds/AngstyZebra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mod Onodera and Mod Takano, two of the mods who run the Tumble blog dirtyjrandsihconfessions, decide to take it a step further from just being fellow mods of the same blog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was another long day of answering the millions of asks in the inbox. Most were just really strange thoughts people came up with, others were weird things people said that happened to them, and very few were real confessions. Mod Onodera was just about to log off for the night, but just then, she noticed that she got a message.

It said:

"Mod Onodera, I would just like to tell you that you are sexy af! Anyway, I feel like we are getting closer and that we should take this a step further. Will you do the honor of skyping me sometime? Whenever you're free is cool. Let me know! -Your fellow mod, Mod Takano"

"Oh my gosh!" she yelled. "I am so hhappyyy! I always though Mod Takano was really cool and super funny! I should answer back as soon as possible!" Mod Onodera squealed with joy.

"I would love to Skype you sometime! How about tomorrow at 8?"

Just as fast as Mod Onodera sent the message, she received another one.

"Great! I'll Skype you tomorrow then. See you then. Can't wait!!!"

Mod Onodera thought that she was the happiest mod in the world. She was so happy that she was finally noticed by her senpai.  
Or should I say... Sinpai...


	2. A New Mod

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new mod has joined the blog. And when you find out who it really is, you will be really surprised...

It was another regular day for this person in particular. That's what she thought, at least. But then something exciting and cool happened...

The girl got home from another day at school. But when she turned on her laptop and logged into tumblr to see what new things were posted up on the dirtyjrandsihconfessions blog, she noticed something that definitely caught her eye. "Mod Application", it read.

The girl thought, "Should I try to go for it?" And after some thought, she decided to apply. What's the worst that could happen?

So the girl did apply. And not very long afyerwards, she got a reply back from the creator of the blog, and her biggest inspiration, Mod Takano.

"ur hired, check ur email and skype -mod takano"

The girl leaped into the air with joy. "I cannot believe I did It! And Mod Takano even messeged me!" She squealed.

And so the girl has had lots of fun with the mods. But she has not been talking to them or looking at the blog as often lately, and she feels sort of bad for not caring about it as much anymore.

But this girl, she does still find Mod Takano to be an inspiration. And this leaves her with one thought, always haunting her: "Will senpai ever notice me again?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am a mod on the blog and i have been for a little while now. And I may or may not tell which one I am ;)


End file.
